While the prior art has contemplated literally hundreds of designs for paper towel racks or holders, none are believed to contemplate the teachings of the present invention.
The following patents were deemed at least generally pertinent to the present invention:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor(s) Date of Issue ______________________________________ Des 317,385 Wolff et al 06/11/1991 2916223 Kilm 12/08/1959 3038676 Mayer 06/12/1962 4762259 Kosa 08/09/1988 4097002 Krueger 06/27/1978 5480084 Daniels 01/02/1996 ______________________________________
While the prior art may illustrate that the concept of mounting a paper roll under a sink, to provide an out of the way, yet easily accessible area for placement of the roll is not entirely new, such approaches are believed distinguishable from that contemplated in the present invention. See, for example, Pat. No. 2,916,223 issued 1959, which structurally is distinguishable, contemplating a mount to the sink drain which would provide more effort to use than the present invention.
Pat. Nos. 4,097,002 and 3,038,676 illustrate standard paper towel designs.
Based upon the above cited patents, it is submitted that the present, applied for invention contemplates a unique and novel system for dispensing paper towels and similar sheet commodities.